


Open Your Eyes

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las personas se quedan grabadas en las mentes de aquellos que los aman, eso necesitaban creer todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

O P E N Y O U R E Y E S

*  
Las personas se quedan grabadas en las mentes de aquellos que los aman, eso necesitaban creer todos.

*

 

Liam intentó entrar con mucho cuidado al apartamento, si era cuidadoso no despertaría a nadie, podía dormir un poco y salir por la mañana y tal vez los golpes serían menos visibles. 

Abrió la puerta y vio todo oscuro, respiro un poco tranquilo, pero entonces vio cómo se prendía la luz de la cocina, y con resignación dejo sus llaves sobre el mueble y se dio una mirada en el espejo.

No se veía tan mal, solo el labio hinchado y su pómulo con un moretón un poco más grande de lo normal, pero seguramente Niall y Harry iban a empezar a regañarlo, como siempre. 

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta y llamar a Louis y Zayn, decirles que prefería dormir en su casa, con cualquiera de los dos, para no mortificar a su novio y a su hermano. Pero eso no paso, porque sintió la mirada penetrante de Niall y se dio la vuelta con cautela.

-Hay hielo en la barra- le dijo y camino hacía la sala.

Liam se movió muy lentamente, y dejo su mochila, le dio una mirada al rubio, se había sentado en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose los ojos.

-¿No tienes clase mañana?-Liam le dijo, pero Niall no respondió.

Se fue a la barra de la cocina y tomo el hielo que Niall había dejado, cuando lo puso sobre su mejilla se sintió un poco mejor, estuvo unos minutos parado, solo sintiendo lo reconfortante que era, pero entonces recordó que tenía un gran problema en la sala, y tomando otra bolsa de hielo del congelador, fue a enfrentarlo.

Niall seguía con los ojos cerrados, y cuando Liam se sentó a su lado, se alejó un poco y Liam lo tomo de la mano.

-No te enfades.

Lo escuchó bufar y sonreír un poco- Liam, debes de dejar de hacerlo.

El rubio abrió los ojos y observo la cara de Liam, dio un gemido y se acercó a acariciar su cabello.

-Estoy bien Niall- le dijo- Soy fuerte.

-No puedes seguir siendo así de fuerte- Niall tomo la bolsa de hielo de las manos de Liam y la apretó contra su rostro.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Amy dijo que habías salido con Louis y se habían subido al carro de Zayn- dijo Niall y Liam abrió los ojos para verlo apretar los labios- Supuse donde estabas.

-Amy no debe de meterse- dijo bajito.

-De todas maneras iba a saber, ¿Cómo piensas que no voy a notar los golpes en tu cuerpo?

Liam se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre el regazo de Niall, su novio dejo la bolsa de hielo en el piso y le peino el cabello hacía atrás, acariciándolo un poco.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-dijo Liam ya con mucho sueño.

-Tu hermano se fue a casa de Frankie- murmuro Niall- Se enfadó un poco con Louis cuándo le conté donde estabas.

-No debiste contarle.

-De todas maneras iba a saber, Louis es quien empezó a llevarte a esas peleas.

Liam arrugó el ceño y Niall desde arriba le dio una mirada- No soy un niño, se lo que hago.

-Louis es más grande.

-Solo por tres años- el castaño abrió los ojos y se levantó un poco- Louis no merece que Harry lo engañe con Frankie, solo porque se enfada con él.

El rubio se mordió el labio- Harry no engaña a Louis con Frankie.

-¿Por qué la besa entonces?-Liam se levantó del sillón y le tendió la mano a Niall.

Liam no era tonto, había visto a Harry varias veces besar a Frankie cuándo ya estaban muy borrachos, y llamarla cuándo se enfadaba con Louis, su novio, y por mucho que Harry llevara su sangre, no le agradaba nada, lo peor era que Louis lo sabía, porque Frankie no era precisamente discreta, y aun así seguían juntos.

-Son besos de borrachos- dijo Niall y tomo la mano de Liam.

-Si beso a Louis mientras estoy borracho ¿Te gustaría?- le preguntó mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación.

Niall se rio bajito y prendió la luz cuándo llegaron a su habitación- Eso no va a pasar jamás, tu no tomas.

Liam rodo los ojos y se quitó la camisa, Niall dio un respingo cuándo vio los moretones a los costados de su pecho.

-El punto es que no te gustaría.

Niall asintió, porque no tenía caso tener esa conversación, en cambio se acercó a Liam y paso los dedos por los moretones.

-Debes de dejar de pelear Liam.

-No comiences de nuevo Niall.

-Puedes estudiar algo- dijo el rubio, decía las palabras mecánicamente, habían tenidó esa conversación desde hacía 2 años, cuándo ambos tenía 18- Eres inteligente, no necesitas estar peleando en combates callejeros- vio a Liam dirigirse al baño y lo siguió- Liam al menos si lo hicieras profesionalmente…

-Niall, si hago esto profesional voy a tardar años en ganar lo que ahora gano- se quitó el pantalón y saco un fajo de billetes- Son dos mil dólares Niall- se los dio, pero el rubio no hizo el intento de tomarlos-¿Quién me va a pagar esto?, y solo tengo que ir y golpear un poco a alguien, recibir unos golpes y listo.

Niall negó- Nada compra tu salud.

Vio a Liam arrugar el ceño, y lo observo de lado, por un momento pensó que Liam le iba a decir algo, pero entonces su novio le dio una sonrisita.

-Esto compra tu escuela, paga esta casa y ayuda a Harry.

-Yo estoy trabajando, y te he dicho mil veces que no necesito estudiar- suspiro- Y Louis se hace cargo de Harry.

Liam negó- Eres un excelente músico, mereces una oportunidad para poder mostrarles a todos lo bueno que eres, esa escuela a la que vas es la mejor, y no vas a dejar de estudiar, y Louis no le va a durar para siempre a mi hermano- Niall abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Liam negó- Cariño, tu trabajo como ayudante en la panadería no va a pagarte la colegiatura.

El rubio se mordió el labio y Liam le sonrió-Voy a bañarme, ¿Te unes o lo hago solo?

-Ya me bañe, tengo que ensayar un poco para un examen de mañana, pero voy a esperarte despierto.

Liam asintió y Niall salió del baño, no cerró la puerta, no había necesidad, tenía tres años viviendo con Liam y Harry, además no es que no conociera cada centímetro del cuerpo de Liam, y cuándo su novio se quitó el bóxer y le mando un beso nada masculino, el rodo los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama con su guitarra encima de él.

Estuvo un momento pensando cuál sería la mejor canción y entonces empezó a tocar los acordes de Hero, de Regina Spektor, estuvo repitiendo la primera parte un momento, hasta que su voz se escuchó bien, luego fue muy sencillo, estaba escuchando el agua caer, y pensó que realmente tenía su propio Héroe.

**

Niall había crecido en un barrio de Londres, de esos que no tienen oportunidades de salir adelante, y toda su vida pensó eso, hasta los 15 años, cuando conoció a Liam.

Lo había visto un día mientras estaba con su hermano Greg, esperando a que el proveedor de droga de su hermano llegara, Greg no se drogaba, pero si la vendía, y ese día Niall lo había acompañado, de todas maneras en unos años más iba a estar haciendo lo mismo.

Estaba apoyado en uno de los barandales rotos, Greg había estado platicando con una morena, cuando vio un carro muy bonito detenerse frente a él, Greg no se veía por ningún lado y se puso un poco nervioso.

-Rubio- había dicho un chico de rizos-¿Sabes dónde está Maxie?

El negó con la cabeza, entonces vio a otro chico acercarse al de rizos y sonreírle, hermoso, eso fue lo primero que pensó Niall cuando vio por primera vez a Liam.

-Creo que mejor volvemos después, no es nada bueno estar por aquí.

Niall se acercó un poco- Maxie no está aquí, cambio de lugar, el vende en una calle diferente.

El rizado asintió y se acercó al otro chico, los vio cuchichear unos momentos, luego el rizado se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta de atrás.

-Vamos rubio, llévanos a donde está.

Niall se mordió el labio y lo observo por un momento-¿Quién eres?-le dijo.

-Harry- le dio un apretón en la mano-¿Tu eres?

-Niall.

Harry asintió- Tengo 14 ¿Y tú?

-¿14?- se sorprendió Niall-¿No crees que eres muy pequeño?

Lo vio rodar los ojos y cerrar la puerta cuándo por fin se subió al coche- Me pregunto cuando es una buena edad para drogarse.

Niall vio al otro chico negar con la cabeza.

-Soy Liam- le dijo con una sonrisa-tengo 15

-Yo igual.

Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, hasta que Harry le dio un golpecito a Liam en la mejilla.

-Si bueno, Niall está guapo, y te lo dejo para ti solo, pero ahora necesito que vallamos por Maxie, tengo que estar con Louis en una hora.

Liam se sonrojo y se puso a conducir mientras Niall le daba las indicaciones necesarias, llegaron rápidamente y Maxie se acercó.

-¿Niall?-dijo echándole un ojo-Joder tenía meses sin verte, ¿Dónde está Greg?

-Ocupado.

Maxie le dio una sonrisa- No me dijo que habías entrado a otra clase de negocios.

Al principio no entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que parecía, Niall trepado en un carro de lujo, con dos adolescentes que parecían estar muy bien vestidos y comidos.

-No me estoy prostituyendo- le dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Harry se soltó riendo y Liam le dio una mirada- Basta Harry.

Maxie pareció prestarles un poco de atención- Valla, los hermanos Payne- le dijo con una sonrisa-Tenía un mes sin verlos.

Liam se removió incomodo- Solo necesito que me des la cantidad de siempre.

Maxie asintió y tomó de su saco una bolsa mediana- De la mejor calidad niños.

Niall vio a Harry tomar la bolsa y olerla con demasiado placer, luego Liam saco dinero de su cartera y pago.

-Nos vemos Maxie- dijo Liam.

Maxie asintió y le dio una mirada a Niall- Oye, si no lo haz echo deberías de empezar, conozco gente que pagaría una pequeña fortuna por ti- le sonrió- yo pagaría por ti.

Niall rodo los ojos y se recargo en el asiento, internamente estaba nervioso, no quería que los hermanos lo bajaran ahora, y lo dejaran con Maxie.

-Piénsalo Niall, ayudarías a Greg, sé que desde que murió tu padre se las ven difíciles, y ganarías 500 dólares en una buena noche.

Niall tuvo el impulso de preguntar más, pero entonces el carro arranco y solo vio la figura de Maxie perderse a lo lejos.

Harry se pasó al asiento de atrás junto a él y pudo ver su nariz roja, seguramente ya se había drogado.

-Valla, yo también pagaría por ti- le susurro- pero tengo novio.

Soltó una carcajada y luego se puso la mano en la boca- Pero mi hermanito no- sonrió- aunque creo que para él podría ser gratis.

Niall se sonrojo mucho, pero vio como Liam buscaba su mirada por el espejo y cuándo le sonrió y él lo hizo también.

Había terminado esa noche en casa de los hermanos, en algo parecido a una habitación de juegos, había conocido esa noche a Louis.

Había llegado justo 1 hora después, se veía mayor, y Niall supo que tenía 18 años, 4 más que Harry, pero eso no parecía importarles mucho, era agradable y parecía estar obsesionado completamente con Harry.

Y cuándo él y Harry se habían ido a quien sabe dónde, después de estarse manoseando frente a ellos durante media hora, Liam y él terminaron besándose en el sillón. Se enteró entre besos que no tenían mucho de estar comprando droga, pero que empezaba a ser una pequeña adicción, Niall le contó sobre todas las personas que conocía que habían terminado mal, y Liam parecía un poco conmocionado.

Le dijo que los vendedores no consumían drogas porque sabían todo el daño que hacía, y sorprendentemente Liam prometió no volver a hacerlo, la verdad el rubio no entendió que fue lo que causo mayor sorpresa en él, sí que Liam prometiera algo así, a él, cuándo solo tenía una noche de conocerlo, o que justo después se hundiera en su entrepierna para acariciar con su boca todo su miembro.

Esa mañana despertó con alguien abrazado a su pecho, completamente desnudo en la sala de un lugar que no recordaba, luego había visto a un Harry desnudo observarlo desde uno de los sillones.

-¿Estás seguro de que no eres un prostituto?- le había dicho jugando.

Niall rodo los ojos y sintió el agarre de su pecho más fuerte, bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Liam cerrados, pero con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Creo que enamoraste a mi hermano- dijo Harry y camino por el pasillo.

Niall lo vio perderse, y se abrazó más a Liam.

**

-Me gusta esa canción- dijo Liam saliendo del baño.

Niall asintió-Lo sé.

Apago la luz del baño y se acostó a su lado, Niall se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, se metió debajo de las sabanas, y Liam se apretó a su lado.

-Deja de pelear- dijo Niall trazando las marcas en su pecho.

-Solo falta un poco de dinero- dijo Liam y besó su cabello.

-¿Qué?

-E calculado cuánto costaría pagar toda tu escuela, tengo ahorrado casi lo suficiente para eso, luego un poco más y listo, tenemos la vida asegurada.

Niall cerró los ojos- Liam…

-Vamos a dormir, y no intentes algo raro como salirte de la escuela, porque de todos modos voy a seguir peleando hasta que tenga ese dinero.

Lo abrazo por el pecho, y Niall se rindió en su agarre, lo sintió quedarse dormido y dándole una mirada cerró los ojos.

**

Niall entro corriendo al hospital, dos meses después de que Liam le dijera lo que planeaba, conseguir dinero.

Él sabía que Harry y Liam la habían pasado muy mal cuándo sus padres murieron y su pequeña empresa se fue a la bancarrota y habían tenido que empezar de cero. 

Harry había conseguido trabajo en la panadería, y Louis lo ayudaba. Louis era un pequeño empresario, hacía muchas cosas, no tan legales como la gente espera, pero lo mantenía a flote y tenía el dinero suficiente para ayudar a su novio. Harry había dejado las drogas, a veces tenía recaídas pero no era nada realmente importante, o eso decían él y Louis.

Liam en cambio, lo único que quiso hacer fue pelear, tenía un buen físico, así que no le fue difícil lograrlo, ganó muchas de sus peleas, pero regresaba molido a casa.

-Me llamaron- dijo jadeando a una de las enfermeras- Necesito saber el estado de Liam Payne.

La enfermera le dio una mirada de aburrimiento y checo en unas hojas- Habitación 21.

Niall gimió bajito, ¿Habitación?, estaba así de mal, checo su reloj, las 4 de la mañana, dio la vuelta y vio a dos chicos pegados a la pared.

-¿Qué paso?- le dijo a Zayn cuándo lo vio.

\- Se desplomo en el suelo, justo después de ganar- Zayn contestó y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Vio a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a abrazarlo por los hombros.

-Niall, las enfermeras dicen que esta echo mierda- Harry sollozo.

El rubio le dio una mirada a Zayn y el chico negó, se quedaron callados solo viéndose las caras, hasta que vieron a alguien detenerse a su lado.

Niall no fue tan rápido como hubiera querido y Harry se le dejo a ir a puños a Louis.

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO VOLVIERAS A METER EN PELEAS COMO ESAS!

Louis detuvo los puños de Harry- Hazza…

-Imbécil- le dijo- Mi hermano esta echo una mierda por tu jodida culpa, si le pasa algo te juro que voy a lastimarte tanto que vas a querer no haberme conocido.

Zayn se aceró y tomo de la cintura a Harry- Vamos Harry, Louis no tiene la culpa, él no arreglo esta pelea, fue Andy.

Harry parecía confundido y Niall se acercó a Louis.

-¿Louis?- lo llamó, el chico estaba mirando a Harry pero aun así le dio una mirada- ¿Qué paso?

Louis se limpió los ojos- Estaba en el bar, sabía que iba a haber una pelea, pero yo no me involucre, era contra Royal-Niall gimió bajito, sabía quién era Royal, y lo último que quería era que Liam peleara con alguien que le llevaba dos cabezas de altura y que era más musculoso- No metí a nadie de los míos, Liam estaba peleando en pequeñas peleas, cosas que no tenían mucha dificultad, pero entonces Amy vino corriendo y me dijo que Liam iba a pelear.

Zayn asintió- Andy lo buscó, le dijo que había mucha gente apostando a favor de Royal, y que si alguien le ganaba iba a llevarse un buen dinero- casi soltó una sonrisita y Niall y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada- Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero bueno, ya saben cómo es- suspiro- Royal le dio una paliza al principio, pero Liam se levantó y pudo nockearlo, luego se desplomo y lo traje al hospital, Louis se quedó ahí.

Louis asintió- Tenía que recoger su dinero.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Harry- Que me importa el dinero si Liam está en un hospital.

Niall se sentó en una de las sillas y Louis se sentó a su lado, sacó una bolsa de plástico y tomo la mano de Niall.

-Es de Liam.

Niall empujo la mano de Louis, pero el chico la sostuvo.

-Son 50mil Niall- le dijo apretando la bolsa contra su mano- y Andy ya tomo lo que le tocaba, no va a volver a pelear, no tiene que hacerlo, con esto y lo que tiene en el banco, puede pagar toda tu escuela, invertir en algo y hacer lo que quiera.

Harry abrió los ojos y se acero a Niall, el rubio lo observo de reojo y luego los dos rompieron a llorar, se abrazaron y dejo que Harry llorara en su cuello.

Media hora después una enfermera salió de la habitación, Zayn se puso de pie, había estado junto a Louis, tratando de confortarlo, porque Harry le lanzaba miradas de reproche desde el regazo de Niall, donde el rubio se había entretenido paseando sus dedos por sus rizos.

-¿Cómo está?

Niall y Harry se pusieron de pie y Louis se acercó también.

-Lo siento, solo el doctor puede decirles- luego les dio una mirada- Va a venir en unos minutos.

Los cuatro asintieron.

-Pueden pasar.

Niall casi corrió cuándo abrió la puerta, y se acercó a la cama. Había visto a Liam muy golpeado, lo había visto con parte de su rostro lleno de moretones, pero aquello era demasiado.

Casi no se le notaban los ojos, tenía las mejillas muy hinchadas y los labios morados, habían cortado parte de su cabello para poder cerrar una herida que tenía en la cabeza, y sus brazos y pecho estaban llenos de golpes y raspaduras.

Escuchó a alguien sollozar y vio de reojo como Harry se abrazaba a Louis, que lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por la cintura, para que no se callera.

Liam abrió los ojos, o al menos lo intentó y sonrió un poco.

-Lo siento- les dijo.

Niall lo tomo de la mano- No vas a volver a hacerlo, te juro por dios que si tengo que amarrarte a un mueble lo voy a hacer.

Liam acaricio con el pulgar la mano de Niall- Lo siento- repitió.

Harry se acercó y tomo su otra mano- Liam, me asustaste mucho.

Con mucho esfuerzo Liam levantó la mano y acaricio los rizos de Harry- Perdóname Hazza.

Zayn se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y Louis se quedó detrás de Harry, esperando a que el doctor llegara.

-¿Te han dicho algo?- Louis preguntó.

Vio al chico de la cama negar y fruncir el ceño, luego lo observo-¿Gane?

Niall bufo molesto, pero no soltó su mano.

Louis le dio una tímida sonrisa y Zayn asintió, el sí tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Claro, 50 mil directo a tu cuenta de banco.

Liam asintió y observo a Niall- No más peleas.

Justo en ese momento el doctor entró, parecía consternado y observo a los chicos.

-¿Son todos familiares Liam?-le preguntó.

Liam asintió- Mi novio, Niall- le dijo- Mi hermano Harry, su novio Louis y mi amigo Zayn.

El doctor asintió, luego frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza- Te dije hace dos meses que dejaras de hacerlo.

Niall arrugó el ceño-¿Decirle que cosa?

El doctor le dio una mirada a Liam- Lo siento, tienen que saberlo, vas a necesitar mucha ayuda.

Liam tomo la mano de Niall, y con la otra tomo la de Harry- Lo siento.

-Deja de pedir disculpas- dijo Niall, pero no podía quitarse ese sentimiento del pecho, sabía que algo andaba muy mal-¿Doctor?, ¿Qué pasa?

Liam asintió y el doctor lo hizo también- Hace dos meses Liam vino a verme, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, supuso que era por uno de los golpes que le habían dado, le hice unos estudios, y le advertí una cosa- observo a Liam fijamente- Le dije que dejara de pelear, porque tenía los nervios de los ojos muy dañados.

Niall apretó la mano de Liam, y vio a Harry confundido-No entiendo-Harry le dijo-Eso que significa.

-Significa que voy a perder la vista- Liam dijo.

Zayn y Louis se dieron una mirada, y Harry se soltó del agarre-¿Qué?

El rubio solo se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en la cama, junto a Liam, viéndolo a los ojos.

-En esta pelea alguien le dio un golpe- murmuro el doctor- hoy se terminó por desprender el nervio que faltaba, y si, como dijo Liam, va a estar perdiendo la vista, hasta que no pueda ver más.

Niall negó con fuerza, tratando en vano de calmar sus lágrimas- No- murmuro.

Liam sorprendentemente le sonrió- Está bien, ya lo sabía.

Harry se aferró a la camisa de Louis y esté lo abrazo-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Con tratamiento, tal vez tenga una buena vista por dos años, pero después de eso, va a ir viendo sombras, destellos- suspiro- No más de 4 años.

-¿Qué tal un trasplante?-dijo Niall viendo con ojos esperanzados al doctor.

-Lo siento, está muy dañado- le dijo- No serviría de nada, internamente no hay el soporte para que logre aceptar el trasplante.

Niall ahora si rompió a llorar, y lo único que hizo fue enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Liam, sintió las manos de Liam acariciar su cabello, pero él no podía levantar la mirada, no quería.

Liam iba a dejar de ver, como mierda es que estaba tan tranquilo. Sintió las manos de alguien en su cintura, y un cabello hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla, con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y se encontró con Harry en la misma posición que él, solo que del otro lado. Liam se acomodó un poco mejor y pudo abrazarlos a ambos.

-Vamos Harry- dijo Louis que tenía los ojos rojos- Liam está adolorido, déjalo respirar.

Harry negó y levantó la mirada, Niall vio a Zayn estar detrás de él, tendiéndole las manos, para que se bajara de la cama.

-Déjenlos- dijo Liam- estoy bien, ellos se sienten mal, no me molesta.

Niall enterró de nuevo la cabeza en el cuello de Liam, y de reojo vio a Harry tomar la cara de Liam y ponerla justo en frente, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos- dijo Harry llorando y con los ojos muy rojos.

Liam sonrió- Los tuyos lo son más.

Niall tomo la mano que Harry tenía sobre la mejilla de Liam y la entrelazo con él, durante al menos diez minutos Harry se quedó viendo a su hermano fijamente, hasta que pareció cansarse, y Louis lo tomo en brazos para acostarlo en el sillón, Niall vio a Louis acunarlo en su pecho y dejarlo dormir.

Zayn se quedó dormido en una de las sillas, y Niall se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo las caricias de Liam, no se dio cuenta de que el doctor se había ido, hasta que una enfermera entro.

-¿Señor Payne?

Niall levantó la mirada y vio a Liam asentir con la cabeza.

-Puede salir mañana, solo tiene que venir a comprar esto- le dio una hoja, que Niall tomo- y hacer una cita con el oftalmólogo.

Liam asintió- Gracias.

El rubio se acomodó a su lado, limpiándose los ojos-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Pensé que podía evitar que todo llegara a este punto- dijo sinceramente Liam- Pero no es tan horrible, hay millones de invidentes en el mundo y salen adelante.

-Pero...- se mordió el labio- No debiste hacerlo, no por mí.

Liam negó- Niall no te culpes, te lo he dicho millones de veces, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque hubieras salido de la escuela, seguiría peleando.

Niall desvió la mirada y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, solo un toque, porque no quería lastimarlo.

-Además- dijo Liam- Ya he visto tu rostro todas las mañanas, y todos los días desde hace 5 años, he visto lo más bonito del mundo, no necesito seguir viendo más cosas.

-Que estúpidamente romántico son eso- le dijo Niall sonrojándose

Su novio sonrió-¿Te cuento un secreto?

Niall asintió.

-Todas las mañanas, me despierto media hora antes que tú, para verte dormir.

-Eso suena muy pervertido- dijo Niall sonrojándose de nuevo y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Liam le regresó la sonrisa, y Niall tuvo de nuevo ganas de llorar.

**

Liam había empezado a perder la vista después de tres años, el doctor decía que era imposible que se recuperara, como Harry siempre decía, pero por un tiempo todos lo creyeron, Liam no parecía perder la vista, pero un 13 de Agosto del 2013, Niall lo vio batallar mucho para escribir y cuándo le preguntó a Liam, le dijo que se sentía muy cansado.

Desde ese día, Liam había empezado a aprender códigos para las cosas, contaba los pasos para llegar a los lugares, cerraba los ojos y memorizaba las texturas.

Niall todas las mañanas se quedaba dormido un poco más, solo para que Liam pudiera observarlo todo lo que quisiera, porque en poco tiempo no podría hacerlo.

Pero sorprendentemente Liam era el que mejor aceptaba que estaba perdiendo la vista, Niall prefería no pensar en eso, y Harry lo sobreprotegía demasiado.

Cuándo Harry se mudó del departamento, para vivir con Louis tuvieron que pasar varios días para que dejara de estar todo el día en el apartamento, vigilando a Liam, su hermano le había dicho que estaba bien, que cuándo lo necesitara lo iba a llamar, Harry no estaba muy convencido, pero como desde el día que le dijeron que Liam iba a quedar ciego, complació a su hermano.

Niall se había fijado en los sutiles cambios de Liam, luego de salir del hospital, trabajo medio tiempo en un gimnasio, luego invirtió parte del dinero en una pequeña cadena de bares, junto a Louis y la verdad es que les iba muy bien, Louis se encargaba de todo.

Cuándo empezó a perder la vista, Liam empezó a llevar unos lentes que lo protegían de la luz, porque esta lo lastimaba mucho.   
Había modelado muchos de los pares mientras Niall lo observaba desde la cama, no había nada especial, solo que Liam estaba desnudo, solo portando los lentes. 

Liam parecía verle el lado positivo a cada cosa, cuándo compro un perro Lazarillo, jugaba con él y se ponía una venda en los ojos, para empezar a practicar, Woody, como se llamaba el perro, parecía muy bien entrenado, y Liam rápidamente se acostumbró, aunque aún no lo necesitara.

Si, Liam parecía aceptar valientemente su destino, pero Harry y Niall no podía dejar de estar tristes. Liam era el valiente en esa situación y les daba ánimos, cuándo debería de ser al revés.

Niall estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de Licenciado en Música, y para su sorpresa había podido entregar un buen demo a uno de los productores que estaban asociados, estaba muy contento. Liam le dijo que no había nada de sorpresas, que era bueno, y era lo que merecía.

Zayn había llegado seis meses después de que Liam había empezado a dejar de ver, le contó a Liam sobre una clínica, donde se les enseñaba a los invidentes a realizar diferentes actividades, se había enterado por medio de su hermana, que era voluntaria en la clínica.   
Niall lo había visto cambiarse y ponerse unos lentes para salir con Zayn a visitar esa clínica.

Niall tenía que estudiar, pero cuando regresó Liam, lo vio con muchos folletos y con la sorpresa de que iba a empezar a enseñarles a los pacientes a tocar la guitarra.

Parecía tan contento que Niall se ofreció a ayudarlo cuando podía, y se encontró yendo los fines de semana a ayudar a Liam a enseñarles a los chicos a tocar.

Fue un duro golpe para el rubio, vio a decenas de invidentes pasearse por la clínica, algunos más coordinados que otros, algunos más sonrientes, más vivos, pero también estaban los deprimidos, los tristes, y los que lloraban. Liam lo había rodeado por la cintura y le había depositado un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo estoy bien- murmuro- Soy feliz y eso no va a cambiar.

Niall se aferraba a eso todas las mañanas.

**

Él 15 de Diciembre del 2014 Niall regresó corriendo del estudio de grabación, Liam se había caído de las escaleras del edificio, y Harry le había llamado.

Cuando llego vio a Harry en la cocina y a Louis sentado en la barra, apenas vio la mirada de Harry supo que faltaba poco.

-Está durmiendo- dijo Harry- dejo de ver más luz- se mordió el labio- solo ha empezado a ver sombras, no pudo distinguir los escaleras y callo.

-¿Está bien?-fue lo único que pudo decir Niall.

Harry asintió- Sonriente como siempre, se quedó dormido con Woody, dijo que era hora de empezar a utilizarlo para lo que era, y dejar de jugar con él.

Niall lo rodeo en un abrazo, y Harry rompió a llorar, no pudo contener las lágrimas y se aferró a su amigo, tratando de no llorar con demasiada fuerza. Louis los abrazo a ambos y se quedaron de pie durante mucho tiempo.

**

Era justo el 21 de Agosto del 2015, Niall había sentido las manos de Liam pasearse por su cara, dejo que lo hiciera por una media hora, luego abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada fija de Liam en los suyos. Le sonrió, pero Liam no le regresó la sonrisa.

Y Niall lo supo, porque Liam siempre le sonreía de regreso, siempre.

Con un nudo en la garganta, tomo al mano de Liam y la apretó.

-¿No puedes verme verdad?-le dijo en un susurro.

-No, con mis ojos no- fue todo lo que contestó Liam.

Niall se mordió el labio fuertemente y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla.

-No llores- dijo Liam que había sentido las lágrimas en su mano- Cariño, me he preparado durante años para este momento.

-Liam…-Niall lo abrazó y se escondió en el cuello de su novio- Perdóname, pero es tan difícil y doloroso, no vas a poder verme nunca.

Liam negó- Claro que sí, te veo en mi mente, todos los días, nunca voy a dejar de verte.

El rubio no había tenido ánimos de seguir con aquello, así que cerró los ojos y trato de memorizar cada centímetro de la cara de Liam, como el mismo Liam lo había hecho todas las noches.

Cuándo Harry llegó esa tarde, tenía los ojos hinchados, y Louis lo sostenía por los hombros.

-Está en la sala- dijo Niall.

Lo vio correr hacía Liam y tumbarse a su lado.

-Va a estar bien Niall- dijo Louis- Liam nos ha enseñado que es fuerte.

Niall asintió, sabía que Louis tenía razón, Liam había tomado un baño, se había cambiado e incluso se había preparado el desayuno él solo, producto de años de aceptación y entrenamiento. El rubio se había sorprendido cuándo Liam había levantado la mirada en una dirección un poco alejada de donde él estaba de pie, pero Liam supo que habían entrado en la cocina.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Niall acercándose.

-Hay un sonido pequeño que se hace en la madera cuando alguien entra- sonrió- y los otros sentidos se agudizan.

Podía hacer todo, al menos en el departamento, Liam había querido ir a las clases de guitarra, pero Niall no lo dejo, le dijo que se lo tomaran con calma, que tenían que ir con el doctor y llamar a Harry.

La visita al doctor no fue nada importante, Liam tenía que seguir visitándolo, pero ahora más esporádicamente.

Cuándo Niall salió de la cocina con Louis, los dos vieron a Harry con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Liam, había dejado de llorar y estaba sonriendo un poco, mientras su hermano le acariciaba los rizos, tenían las piernas entrelazadas.

-Te quiero- escuchó que Liam le decía a Harry.

-Lo se Liam, yo también.

Zayn se había aparecido solo unas horas después, Liam le dijo que mañana mismo estaría de nuevo en la clínica, que le avisara a su hermana, Zayn que siempre parecía haber alcanzado la aceptación como Liam le había dicho que eso era bueno, que no debía estar de flojo.

Por la noche, Niall se había sentado en la cama, mientras Liam con pasos un poco lentos se paseaba por la habitación, tomando cosas y acomodando otras, vio como algunas quedaban en un lugar que no eran, pero Liam parecía darse cuenta y las acomodaba.

Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, por primera vez después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, quería llorar y no quería que Liam lo escuchara.

Abrió la regadera y se metió dentro, luego se recargo y se dejó caer en el piso, con las rodillas cerca de su cara, diciéndose mil veces que él tenía la culpa.

-Deja de llorar- escuchó que le decía Liam.

Con los ojos empapados de agua y lágrimas levantó la mirada- ¿Cómo?

-Estoy ciego, no sordo- le dijo con una sonrisa, luego extendió la mano y Niall se puso de pie para encontrar su mano con la suya.

-Estoy aquí- le dijo Niall.

Liam con su ayuda se metió a la regadera y le dio la vuelta- Dame el shampoo- le susurro.

Niall se lo dio y sintió las manos de Liam en su cabello, masajeando, no tardó mucho en bañarse, y Liam hizo lo mismo, luego se secó el cuerpo, y vio de reojo a Liam hacer lo mismo.

Salieron del cuarto y Liam soltó una risita- Creo que si te paseas desnudo por todos lados sería genial, aunque no lo sabría.

Niall rodo los ojos- No bromees así, me duele.

Liam arrugó el ceño- Lo siento, pero no debe de ser así, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, además ya te dije que lo más bonito eres tú, y ya te he visto mucho tiempo. 

El rubio se puso un bóxer y observo a Liam ponerse solamente una pantalonera-Liam…

-Ven aquí- le dijo.

Niall se acercó y Liam lo abrazo por la espalda, luego con un susurro lo escuchó contar los pasos y dejarlos frente al espejo del tocador.

-Voy a probarte que no necesito abrir mis ojos y verte, conozco cada centímetro de tu piel.

-Mentiroso

-Pruébame

Niall sonrió un poco-Quiero que toques mi lunar, ese que tengo en mi cuello.

-¿Cuál de los 9?- dijo Liam.

-¿9?-Niall lo vio asentir desde el espejo.

-Tienes 9 lunares, ¿cuál de los nueve?

-El grande de la derecha- dijo Niall un poco sorprendido.

Contuvo la respiración un segundo, porque Liam con mucha decisión levantó la mano y sin detenerse a pensarlo, presiono justo en el lunar que Niall pedía.

-¿Lo ves?, así es como grabe cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada lugar de esta casa, de la de Harry y Louis, la de Zayn, la clínica, los lugares a los que vamos a comer- sonrió- Te juro que estoy bien, puedo hacer esto, solo necesito que tú estés bien.

Niall asintió y lo abrazo dándose la vuelta- Gracias Liam, por quererme tanto.

Liam negó- Gracias a ti, me salvaste desde que tengo 15 años, y ahora tengo 25.

-Tú me salvaste a mi Liam- le murmuro.

-Creo que nos salvamos mutuamente, me impediste meterme en las drogas, a mí y mi hermano.

Niall sonrió y camino a su lado hacia la cama- Tú me sacaste de ese lugar, me sacaste de la obscuridad.

-Es que eras una luz muy brillante- le dijo y se sentó en la cama- no merecías estar ahí.

Niall se sentó a su lado- Liam te amo, nunca lo olvides.

El castaño asintió- Yo te amo también.

Niall dibujo con su dedo el contorno de la cara de Liam, lo vio sonreír, y se dio cuenta de algo, Liam era el mismo, solo que ahora veía con su cuerpo entero y no solo con sus ojos, y era tan afortunado de estar con alguien así.

-¿Niall?-Liam lo llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te veo en mis sueños- le cantó al oído- Te veo con mi corazón.

Hubiera llorado, pero solo callo a Liam con un beso en los labios, susurrándole que él lo hacía también, y que era una vista preciosa.

**

 

Se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios infinitamente :)


End file.
